Empire Meets Republic
by Zekariah C.L. Schron
Summary: A routine investigation into the massacre of a pirate brings Anakin Skywalker and his master Obi Wan Kenobi into a great adventure that will see the downfall or rebirth of the Galactic Republic.
1. Prologue

Empire meets Republic Elder scrolls and Star Wars crossover

Prologue Death of the underworld.

Xildan niece to the illustrious and powerful Prince Xizor and junior Vigo of the Black sun criminal empire waited patiently with an escort of her best guards a motley group of Weequays and trandoshans along with a mandalorian stood on ceremony as the Prince of crime's star yacht land and opens it's hatch revealing the green skinned and devilishly handsome alien along with the strange blond human that he kept with him at all times.

"Your highness we are honored by your presence." the young faleen female said as she bowed to her uncle.

"Indeed sweet Xil. Tell me how are the new cattle?" He asked as they walked out of the hangar.

"We had raided a small colony in the Kessel system that was near the Maw. It was defenseless as if they didn't expect us to invade. The colony was made of mostly humans and near-humans with pointed ears with a few strange trandoshans with tails and feathers with hair and a catlike race." She told her uncle.

"Is that so?" Xizor asked as he leered at one of the human females and finding that his charms and pheromones that had made even the most prudish and honourable women of the galaxy become like bacta gel in his hands to do whatever he pleases. Yet these strange women seem to glare at him defiantly.

It was then at the same time as the prince of crime was inspecting these strange people when an old man bent and withered with age, dressed in rags with a cowl over his face and a beard of white slowly stood up holding his intricately carved staff as he began to sing in a strange and rough language:

 _Dovahkiin! Dovahkiin!_

 _naal ok_ _zin los vahriin,_ _Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

And as he sung the others from the humans and the near humans with pointed ears to the feline and lizard creatures joined in causing the guards to grow uneasy while Xizor kept an arrogant smirk on his face yet within him he was furious seeing these cattle acting defiant and singing in some dead tongue.

"Bring the old man out." He ordered the guards who complied dragging him out and tossing him at the feet of the faleen prince.

"Do you understand me Slave?" Xizor asked as he kicked at the old man gaining a groan of pain from him before the two gamoreans grab him by the shoulders and bring him to his knees.

The man's face was heavily scarred and one of his eyes had gone blind while the other held the color of icey sky-blue. Xizor gives the elder another arrogant smirk as he circled him and the guards holding him.

"I asked do you understand me?" He asked once more waiting semi patiently for the old man who soon answered

"Aye I understand you. You milk drinking son of a Horker." He said his accent like that of grinding ice when he suddenly rammed his head into the alien's stomach and knocks the guards holding him away and then summoned an ethereal purple sword from his hand.

"What the seven correlian hells!" Exclaimed a twilek thug before a sword thrusts through his body as strange portals appeared from nowhere and out of them figures in demonic armor.

"Shoot them!"Cried Xizor as he fled while the thugs shot at the strange soldiers but the lasers simply bounced off or failed to kill them as the warriors cut through them as like as a sword through butter.

The pirates too used to having people being frightened of them were now feeling the same terror as their victims as they were butchered. While Xizor, Guri and Xildan fled towards the hangars when suddenly a large creature made out of ice appeared and sent a large icicle at them impaling the faleen woman to a wall while the blond human woman stepped infront of her master.

"Gurri deal with this Thing." Ordered the prince as he went for a star fighter.

"At once Master Xizor." said the woman emotionlessly as a small device popped out of her right arm and spewed flame at the glacier like beast when suddenly a shot of lightning sends the woman back into another ship causing it to explode as the old man still wielding the ethereal sword steps into the hangar his left hand crackling with lightning while one of the demonic soldiers pulls out a crossbow and shoots a bolt at the prince's ship disabling it while more soldiers brought the faleen before the half blind elder.

"Good work troops in apprehending this piece of Horker shit. He-steals-everything how goes the magical corruption on their info maps?" The old man asked a light red reptile who wore blue robes.

"We have full control of their life recorders Your Highness. With these devices and the new spell that the guild cooked up we will be able to show whatever rulers the power of the Empire." He said while a large brute of a man spat on the still impaled corpse of the Vigo. "The sooner those walking twigs send the message the faster we can find a real fight. These damned slavers practically shat themselves and ran like whimpering goblins." He growled while a tall and golden skinned female slapped him across the back of his bald head.

"Quiet recruit Vignar or you will be scrubbing the Orsimer and riekling toilets for the next week." She said as she pushed her golden hair away from her face revealing her pointed ears.

"Enough all of you Whelps. Begin broadcasting He-Steals." Growled the old man as he stepped in front of a small purple eye that was the size of a housecat.

"Drem Yol Lok. Greetings citizens of Mundus. I am Ysmir Stormcrown, Ruler of the Nirnian Empire, Lord of the Imperial City, and Protector of the weak. My people and I have come before you now to discuss peace between all worlds and and gods of your people. As a token of our power to those who think they can try to fight us: Behold Prince Xizor of the Black Sun criminal organization! In the year 3571 Tenth Era by Nirnian reckoning Our people colonized a world outside the Cloak of Sithis or what you would call the Maw. For five months our people prospered on the world before we started to notice that people began to go missing. At first it was small villages yet there were no beasts no bandits on this world until our spies found these traitorous villians enslaving our people. On Nirn the punishment for Slavery is death." Said the emperor as he cut through the neck of Xizor while holding his hair as the body floor blood splurting from the cut before the eye as it vanished.

The old man sighed as he desummoned his sword and looked to his comrades "And now we wait." He said as massive golden starships in the form of strange winged beasts suddenly appeared surrounding the asteroid.

 **(And there it is the first chapter to Empire vs. Republic. I know it's pretty short and I will try to make the next one better. Happy Thanksgiving to my readers!)**


	2. Chapter 1 Negotiations

Chapter 1 Negotiations.

 _Coruscant Senate Building_

Supreme Chancellor, Sheev Palpatine watched grimly at the holo recording of the strange Empire along with the jedi and several senators.

" _On Nirn the punishment for Slavery is death."_ the hologram of the strange emperor as he killed the crime lord.

"This is most disturbing your Excellency. There has been no reports of any civilizations in the Maw region since the area was first discovered." said Senator Tarkin of Eriadu as he slammed his fist into his other hand.

"And yet they are unlike anything we have encountered before. Perhaps their tale is the truth Senator Tarkin." Bail Organa of Alderaan retorted calmly while Yoda thought for a moment before closing his eyes meditating on the problem.

"A threat or allies this Empire become they might. On how we treat them this depends." Said the ancient and minature jedi master while Palpatine nodded.

"Thank you for your insight Master Yoda. Master Windu has Master Nu found any knowledge on what those strange abilities were?" asked the chancellor

The Korun warrior Closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. As he looked at the Chancellor. "Unfortunately Madame Jocasta could not find anything on the strange abilities these Nirnians. Yet she did believe they could be a tribe of Force-wielders much like the Dathomirian Nightsisters." said Wace windu in a stern voice while the the alien Plo Koon clasped his chin

"Another question to ask is how their armor seemed to deflect blaster bolts. Not even the most well made Mandalorian iron suit of armor can take that many shots and the wearer survives." he said while his respirator moved with his mouth.

"Indeed but the question remains: Who shall we send?" asked Palpatine while the masters looked at one another before Senator Onaconda Farr of Rodia cleared his throat.

"I would like to volunteer for this mission." said the alien senator while Palpatine gave a grandfatherly smile.

"Excellent and perhaps our newest senator young Amildala should also join you and Tarkin." suggested Palpatine while Bail Organa shook his head

"Why send Tarkin?" He asked while the senator from Eriadu smirked arrogantly at his rival from the more peaceful Core world.

"Someone with more military experience should find out what their military power is to see if they are a threat." goaded Tarkin while the jedi mentally groaned at the senators pointless antics.

"And for a suggestion for the council perhaps you could send Master Kenobi as a part of the jedi security team?" the Chancellor asked the jedi

"A perfect choice your excellency, Knight Kenobi and his padawan have finished their rest and are waiting for a new mission." Said Mace Windu causing the chancellor to smile

"Perfect and I would like Knight Secura, Master Vos,Knight Fisto and Padawan Vebb to also join this mission." The chancellor said as the council members nodded as they and the senators left the office while the Naboo human frowned behind their backs and pressed a hidden button on his desk causing his seat to go down an elevator.

Soon after a long ride he steps out and puts on a black robe concealing a majority of his features as he turned on his hologram revealing a older man in rich robes who immediatelly bowed to him.

"Lord Tyranus have you seen the summons of these Nirnians?" the sith lord asked the older man.

"Indeed my Master. Do you think that they will be a threat to the Great Plan?" Asked Tyranus in a rich and cultured voice.

"Perhaps. For now you shall allow the diplomats and jedi to meet these Nirnians and see what information they can get from these primitives." Sidious answered his older apprentice with an evil smile.

* * *

 _At the Jedi Temple._

Anakin Skywalker and his master Obi Wan Kenobi entered the Council chambers for their next mission yet what surprised them was the fact that Quinlan Vos, Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto and Nadhar Vebb were also there.

"Ah good you are here Kenobi and Skywalker." Mace Windu said as the two younger men bowed to the council.

"Three hours ago the Holonet was hacked and showed the destruction of a Black Sun base and the death of Prince Xizor was broadcasted to the entire galaxy." Mace Windu began as the younger jedi gasped.

"That's impossible Master Windu how can the entire holonet get hacked?" Asked Kit Fistu as Saesee Tinn answered.

"We do not know. What we do know is that the perpetrators were an unknown empire of strange Force Wielders." the horned alien said as a hologram appeared showing the events at the pirate base.

The six jedi knights and their apprentices watched as the hologram began with a old man singing in a harsh tongue following his fight against the captors and the appearance of the demonic looking soldiers and the blood bath that followed and ending with the old man who appeared to be the Emperor Ysmir and the death of Xizor.

"So what you're telling us is that a bunch of freaky looking humans and aliens allowed their galactic leader to get captured and somehow managed to kill Xizor with some armored soldiers that would even give Death Watch Super commandos nightmares. Did all of this just to get alliances?" Quinlan asked as the council nodded sternly while a few of the more stricter ones groaned inwardly at the knight's bluntness.

"Indeed it is Knight Vos. The Council has decided that you six shall be protecting Senators Farr, Tarkin and junior senator Amildala to meet with the Emperor at their last known coordinates." Even Piell said as he glared at them with his good eye.

Anakin moved slightly at the sound that Padme would join them before he quickly buried his feelings as the council looked at him.

"Add something you wish to young Skywalker?" Yoda asked the young jedi as his fellow padawans watched.

"Yes Masters. I am wondering why we are taking the senators to a potentially dangerous site. Shouldn't we send a group of experienced jedi masters in to do the negotiations?" He asked as the masters nodded to his question.

"A wise question indeed Young Skywalker. We would of if the Chancellor had not brought up the idea of sending in Republic senators to show that we are peaceful." Ki-Adi-Mundi answered the boy's question.

"It is time to meet the senators. You will find them at docking bay 6 at the Senate Rotunda. May the Force be with you." Mace Windu said as the six jedi bowed and left

* * *

 _At the Hangars..._

Padme Amildala the new senator for Naboo stood by the red cosular ship that will take them to the Nirnian empire. Standing with her was her "Uncle" Onaconda Farr and Senator Tarkin.

"Do you think we can bring the Empire into the Republic peaceably Uncle?" Padme asked the older rodian.

"Hopefully we can Padme. Yet what I'm more curious of is their history and..." He started before Tarkin interrupted

"We shall see if these primitive people will join the Republic but now we need to get on our ship." He said as his servants placed his luggage into his quarters.

Meanwhile the jedi soon entered the hangar and bowed to the senators greeting them.

"It is a pleasure to work with you again Senator Amildala." Said as he shook the young nubian's hand.

"It's been far too long Master Kenobi." the young woman answered before she sees another familiar face.

"Anakin? My goodness have you grown." Exclaimed the senator as she saw her childhood friend.

"Well so have you but more beautiful.. Well for a Senator I mean..." Anakin said as he tried yet failed to impress her.

"Oh Ani you will always be that boy from Tatooine." Padme said as she shook her head at her friend unknowingly embarrassing the young jedi.

"if you all are done talking like ignorant children. I suggest we take off now." Tarkin said causing the three friends to blush and join the other senators and jedi.

* * *

 _Near the Maw..._

The red Consular ship soon exited hyperspace near the Black sun base where the Empire said they were stationed... Yet the only things there were the ruined hulks of spacecraft.

"Hah it looks like this "Empire" was just a random farce." Tarkin said arrogantly as Kenobi and Anakin

"Don't be so naive Senator Tarkin." Obi-wan said as the two jedi looked around the debris field when suddenly two green orbs of light shot out from nowhere and hit their ship.

"Damage report!" Kit demanded as the ship sat in place. "None sir everything is still working yet everytime we throw a switch or press a button nothing happens." answered a pilot when suddenly ten large gold and icy blue ships suddenly materialized as if from nowhere.

The ships were decked in gold, silver, black, green steel grey and many other colors of metal in the shape of strange reptile-like beasts the largest of these had a body of black with many tower like spines decked out with turbolaser like structures yet on the wings was ice.

"Attention tiny red ship This one demands that you land in the main hangar of the World-Eater or be prepared to be sent into Oblivion." A feline like voice said through the speakers.

"We better do as he says sir." said the navigator as the jedi master nodded and the ship went forward into the hangar as thousands of soldiers in archaic metal armor onsisting of a breastplate showing abs and pecs for men while abs and decent sized breasts for the women, greaves, gauntlets that showed a winged serpent on each and their faces covered by cheekguards, and metal plumes atop their helms moved as one facing towards the ship shields of wood and metal infront of them as the bay to the ship opened up revealing the senators and their jedi guardians.

At the head of the soldiers was another man in the strange and old looking armor yet his was black with wings atop the helm. He drew his sword and said in a crisp voice.

 **"EMPIRE PRESENT ARMS"  
** He said as the soldiers opened their shields and drew their swords before closing the shields and as one began to beat their shields in rhythm three times.

 **"EMPIRE SHEATHE BLADES"** the leader said as one the soldiers sheathed their swords.

 **"EMPIRE REMOVE HELMETS"** And as one the soldiers remover their helmets with the leader revealing to the republic delegation that a multitude of aliens were under them:

Many of the soldiers were humans men and women of many skintones and hairstyles, Many of the soldier were near humans with pointed ears some had goldne skin, eyes and gold and silver hair colors with an air of superiority their hair long and down to their shoulders, while others had skin and hair the color of tree bark hints of smiles and laugh lines on their faces while their hair was made into ponytails, many others had the skin color of ash hair black as burned trees and eyes as red as a sith's lightsaber these near humans held a air of humility and endurance, the fourth of the pointed ear races were green skinned with their lower jaws jutting out and sharp tusks and many scars on the majority of their faces.

Other races looked more alien with lizard like aliens with tails frills, spikes and feathers of many colors instead of hair. Cat men and women like the Cathar and Zygerrians yet more catlike with ear rings and other jewels and a air of exotic danger to them. Many other races stood with the soldiers some taller than most with thick beards and knobs on their heads to a small race of blue creatures with pointed noses and pot bellies. Yet what surprised the jedi as they sensed the soldiers was the sense of duty and unification from them.

 **"EMPIRE DISPERSE!"** said the soldier's leader and the soldiers for the most part left while he took off his helm and showed that he was a human in his late fifties with a buzz cut hairstyle.

"Greetings I am 1st admiral Legate Marcus Aurelius. Welcome to the World Eater the finest ship in the Imperial Navy." The legate said with pride in his voice.

Greetings I am Ranulph Tarkin, senator of Eriadu and the Republic with me is senator Occanda Farr of Rodia and Senator Padme Amildala of Naboo for the negotiations." Tarkin said in a polite yet stern voice.

"I am Jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi with me are knights Quinlan Vos and Kit Fisto and our padawans: Anakin Skywalker, Ayla Secura, and Nahdar Vebb." Obi-wan told the admiral who nodded.

"Follow me to the Mund do Rot: hall of words." Marcus said as he led the delegates down a hallway. As they went down it Anakin looked over to his master.

"These Nirnians look pretty... primitive don't they Master?" the young padawan asked the auburn jedi who shook his head.

"Anakin don't be rude. They more than likely have a reason for not using modern weapons." Obi Wan scolded as the legate stopped and turned to look at his guests.

"Actually master Kenobi, padawan Skywalker we are advanced enough to use your supposed "modern" technology. Yet we chose not to because of morality." The Legate Marcus said as Tarkin frowned

"Let me guess you people believe that blasters are bad because they cause unnecessary damage and kill people." Tarkin said as he rolled his eyes subtly, the Legate smirked subtly and shook his head.

"Excluding followers of the Prince of Madness. We don't have any crazy people who think weapons are alive, the reason why we don't use blasters or any ranged weapons beyond bows or crossbows is because firstly any Nirnian can use magic from the children the age of eight upto the elderly can inherently use their magic to heal simple wounds on themselves or defend themselves with the novice destruction spells, along with their race's inherent power. Like for example my people the Imperials have the racial power known as Voice of the Emperor and with it we can influence anyone to our point of view. This power has made the Imperials excellent negotiators and ambassadors throughout the eras. The second reason why we don't use advanced ranged technology is because it weakens the person." He said confusing the senators and jedi.

"What do you mean it weakens the person?" Senator Onaconda asked

"We believe that when one relies heavily on the gun we expect it to make us invincible


End file.
